Forge the Bear
Forge the Bear is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends.Just as the name implies, Forge is a bear with the talents of being able to forge different items from scraps and minerals. Living the busy life of working in the heat of the forge, and working on shaping metal, Forge has come to enjoy his working life, even though he may not show it. Forge is one tank of a bear, who is not afraid to show anyone the true heat of battle. Physical Appearance Forge is a black bear, with a brown, leather belt and faded gold buckle. On his arms are brown, blacksmith's gloves, with metal plates on the back of his gloves, and a faded gold band around his wrists. On the middle of his upper arms are metal plates, attatched with brown leather. On his feet, he wears black shoes with metal coverings, and brown socks. On his kness are metal plates wattatched with brown leather. History Personality Forge liked to travel places, in search for metal and stones, until one day, he found a cave, and inside he found a precious and rare metal that he had to have. That day he built a forge beside the cave, just to harvest his found bounty. With the metal, he made a very strong hammer, with some matching, and just as strong, armour, to ward off enemies. Having spent so long in the cave, Forge decided to spend his days working there, as a metal forger for scrap metal. Most people call it the scrapyard now, but to Forge, it's home sweet home. He is a very independent bear, who does not rely on others very much, and does not have many friends. However, he will help others, if he feels he is required to help. Being a bear of such a life, Forge is very professional, and he hates it when people waste his time. As such, he is very truthful, even if the truth hurts, and the information he provides, and wants to receive, is very black and white. No unnecessary information. This can seem rude and mean to most, however Forge feels that if people can't handle his social skills then he does not need to waste his time with them. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Forge is notably strong, being able to lift, bend and break many types of strong metal. Sometimes, he even rips weaker metals with his teeth. Forge is durable, surviving many types of workplace dangers and conditions, like heat, metal scratches and burns. Surprisingly, Forge is also very knowledgeable about history, geology and psychics. Forge is equipped with his trusty forge hammer, that is made of some of the strongest metals, and he not only uses to shape other metals. He uses it as a weapon and a destructive tool, often to break down walls or larger enemies. He also wears some armour based off the same material, to add to his durability. Forge can also carry other types of scrap weapons that he has made, to help aid him in battle or exploration. Forge lives for the battle. He never backs down from a fight, and he is always ready to stand his ground. Forge will use his hammer as a weapon, but he is just as good with his fists. Also being of a large stature, Forge is very durable, being able to withstand many blows and hits. Forge is not just limited to melee attacks however. When required, Forge will throw his hammer at enemies, to give him an edge in battle. Forge has also forged different types of weapons, so if he ever requires it, Forge can switch up his arsenal around to best suit the situations. Weakness Even though Forge is a very strong bear, he does have flaws. Being so large in size, Forge is not very fast. He can't run that fast, and his swings with his hammer are heavy, but slow. Also, Forge is not very evasive, as he relies on his armour to keep him safe, rather then dodging attacks. Speaking of armour, even though Forge is an expert in the art of forging, his armour and weapons, apart from his original hammer and armour, is still made from scrap. So, it might not be as durable as many may think. Lastly, because Forge does not like to rally on unnecessary information, he can sometimes miss the small details that may make or break him in battle. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Fixer the Fox * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters